camprafandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Magic is the art in which a magician expends magical energy into something usable, such as a spell. Magicians must be extremely careful while doing magic because if they exert too much energy, their lifeforce will burn to ashes. # #Hieroglyphic spells: # #''Ma'a'' - "Order" - The most powerful spell in existence and can restore order in times of chaos or disaster. IIen En-mar- This is a spell which causes the target to approach you. Khefa - "Fist" - Helps summon the fist of Horus. Sa-mir - "Pain" - Causes extreme agony for the victim. Used by Carter. Ha-di - "Destroy" - This is a spell which causes the target to explode. Hah-ri - This is a spell which causes silence. It can be used to disable earthquakes and put people to sleep. Ha-tep - "Be at peace" - This spell destroys all negative feelings and also calms rogue creatures. Ha-wi - "Strike" - This is a spell used to strike the opponent. Hi-nehm - "Join" - This is a spell used to join or re-construct broken objects. It can also be used to connect two things like statues and shadows or pebbles and rocks and can even be used to bind a sheut to a shabti once it is summoned inside. A'max - "Burn" - This spell summons a fire. It is the opposite of Maw. Sa-hei - "Bring down" - This is a curse which brings down entire buildings like the Hall of Ages. N-dah - "Protect" - This is a spell used to shield people or objects. It is best used to enforce protective circles. Heh-sieh ''- This causes something to halt and turn back. ''W'peh - "Open" - It is used to open things, even portals and summon gods. Zeheb ''- This spell makes the target return to it's home. Used by Sadie. Opposite of Ilen En-mar. ''Sahad ''- This spell is closely related to W'peh except that it unlocks doors and opening is not involved. ''Tas''' ''- "Bind" - This causes any string related object to wrap around a foe and can be used to control the Seven Ribbons of Hathor. It can also disable any present magic. ''Heqat ''- It is the command spell to transform a rod into a staff and to summon a staff. '''''Med-wah - "Speak" - A spell used to communicate between two or more different languages by turning the foreign language(s) into English. Fah ''- "Release" - A spell that is used to release something or a spell's magic. ''Hapi u-ha ey pwah ''- "Hapi, arise and attak" - A spell used to summon Hapi, the God of the Nile. This can only be used in the Nile. ''Se-kebeb - "Make Cold" -This spell is used to summon ice or cold. Isfet ''- "Chaos" - This spell is the opposite of Ma'at and reeks chaos. ''I'mun - "Hide" - This spell turns releases a dark cloud which turns the user(s) invisible. However the spell requires black linen and the same number shabtis as the number of people. Can be seen through be a powerful magician. Sa-per - "Miss" - This spell causes the target to completely miss their target. Drowah - "Boundry" - This spell causes a wall of light to appear to separate two things or defend something. Maw - "Water" - this spell causes water to apear in the air. I-ei - "Come" - This spell causes any god or mystical object to come. #